User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/The Purge vs You're Next - Epic Rap Battles of Horror Season 4
Brought to you by the other two most frequent blog posters! loljk they don't endorse this at all. Check out their battles tho. Hello everyone, and welcome to another episode of Epic Rap Battles of Horror. I fuckin hate you all I s2g. Cave and TK guessed this even though they got none of my hints right and that pisseS ME OFF OK. Anyways yep yep, new battle. This one came out a bit sooner but the next one is for sure gonna be a while so sit tight, I've got a weirdly large amount of big battles forced into the second half of the season so just be ready for that. Anyways, in today's matchup, the anarchists under Totalitarian rule, The Polite Leader followed by two Purgers from The Purge go up against the three henchmen, Tiger Mask, Sheep Mask, and Fox Mask from recent indie horror film You're Next to see who's the better group of masked villains to invade a house out of revenge for a sibling. That last part is a stretch. Either way, this was a pretty well suggested battle so I hope it lived up to expectations, it changed gears many times throughout the writing process. This battle is dedicated to Trent because he wanted to see the polite leader <3 Cast Paint as The Polite Leader Nice Peter as Purger #1 Sulai Lopez as Purger #2 EpicLLOYD as Fox Mask Zach Sherwin as Sheep Mask George Watsky as Tiger Mask Beat: I Hear Intro Announcer: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HORROR! VS! BEGIN! The Battle 'The Purge:' Let’s cause some Anarchy. For the next 24 hours, all crime is legal, First target, some evil weasel people who got killed by their victims Defying prisons with rhythms to rip ‘em, we’re surely lethal enough to ruin their chances of winning worse than that of a sequel Better stay low when we shame foes, I hate those literal scapegoats So what's your plan? Purge their unwanted lame flows like Drano. No worries, we’re getting dirty to make sure they heard me Bringing flurries of fury to flawlessly fracture freaky furries, (The Polite Leader removes his mask) Beating this Tiger’s a piece of Pi when the Polite Leader gets rude, Leave Shaun the Sheep lamb chopped, talking to Ewe Too-da-loo, you two are too crude to survive my crew Somebody better give this Fox News, the Animals got stewed 'You’re Next:' Hear this, brothers. How shall we best thwart this lost, slow cult? Fire our insults into these revolting dolts like crossbow bolts? And go animal on the track like our namesakes, diminishing hopes Because like publicity stunts, your rhyme scheme is just a hoax Ignoring your feats like the police, while you scourge the streets for the weak, We’re leaving beats and freaks deceased when we release the real beasts You’re cri-ticing me off, we’re throwing more hits than our premier We’re annually bringing tears, you queers only bring fear once a year No security system could protect the leader from these creepers Hide inside your own homes, watch the creatures become the zookeepers Funny you mention sequels, that’s firing more shots than how you died Because drop the Leader from the films and watch the ratings start to rise 'The Purge:' Just give us the fucking win. (The Polite Leader nonchalantly pulls out a revolver and shoots his teammate in the head) Sorry, that’s not the behavior I’ve advocated But I advise these pets stick to their names and remain domesticated Our most successful Purge yet. I now report that our criminality Includes lyrical murder, victory thieving, and verbal beastiality 'You’re Next:' The only thing getting Purged is this track from your shitty heist Best believe the Animals bite, you wouldn’t #SurviveTheNight There’s nothing left, better bring the rest of neglected defected rejects You’re dead, you trainwreck, your brother was first and YOU’RE NEXT Announcer: WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HORROR! Outro HINT DECODING: Chaos vs Disorder ''- To "be an animal" means to be chaotic and cause trouble basically. The act of vomiting profusely after excessive eating/vomiting is referred to as "Purging" Disorder ''Fox News - ''literally just Fox Mask ''Ipecac - ''Ipecac is a substance used to make people vomit, mostly for the removal of deadly poisons from the body. This is called "Purging." Purge. Yea. ''Tiger vs Night - ''Tiger refers to Tiger Mask, repping the Animals in general. The tagline for Purge 2: Anarchy was "#SurvivetheNight" as reffed in the battle. Basically, the question is asked of "would' Tiger''' Mask survive the Night"? NEXT BATTLE: Who won? The Purge You're Next Category:Blog posts